Super Punch-Out!! (arcade game)
|producer= Genyo Takeda |artist= Shigeru Miyamoto |released= Arcade |genre= Sports |modes= Single Player |platforms= Arcade |cpu=1x Z80A @ 4 MHz |sound= Sound CPU: N2A03 @ 1.789772 MHz Sound Chips: N2A03 @ 1.789772 MHz, VLM5030 @ 3.58 MHz |display= Horizontally oriented, 256 × 224, 1025 palette colors, 60 Hz refresh rate }} is a 1984 arcade game by Nintendo. As the sequel to ''Punch-Out!! of the same year, it retains the same gameplay and digitized speech. It introduces new characters to the Punch-Out!! series such as Bear Hugger, Dragon Chan, Vodka Drunkenski (whose name was changed to Soda Popinski in later releases), Great Tiger, and Super Macho Man. Gameplay As in the original Punch-Out!!, the player assumes the role of a green-haired boxer (later recast as Little Mac in the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System version),[https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkNotf5VQ One of the Origin/Game Settings Tips about Little Mac's origin and All-Star Mode for Super Smash bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U reveals that Little Mac was actually debut in the 1984 Punch-Out!! arcade] known by three initials, who works through the ranks of the WVBA (World Video Boxing Association). During matches, the player's boxer is viewed from the rear as a wireframe so the opponents are visible to the player. The player must precisely time punches, dodges, and blocks in order to defeat the opposing boxer. Hints are given as to the opponent's next move by subtle eye changes, but the player must ultimately predict what moves the opponent will make and react appropriately. Once the player defeats the final opponent, the player will win the Heavyweight Belt, then defend it against the same characters that have already been beaten. Each successive time they are met, the opponents are harder and quicker. In order to win a bout, the player must knock out the opponent within one 3-minute round; failure to do so results in an automatic loss. A technical knockout is awarded if either fighter is knocked down three times, but the opponent will sometimes fail to rise after the first or second knockdown. The arcade game is housed in a modified upright cabinet. Like the previous game, it requires two vertically stacked monitors. The top monitor is used to display statistics while the bottom one is the main game display. It is otherwise a standard upright arcade cabinet. It has a joystick and three buttons. Two buttons control left and right punches, one for each arm. One button delivers a strong uppercut or right hook, but it only works when the super meter (also known as the KO meter or power meter) is full. The super meter is filled by landing successful punches. It is drained when the player fails to block or dodge an attack, or if the player is knocked down. Unlike the original, Super Punch Out!! also features a joystick which can be pulled straight up from the panel, allowing the player to duck opponents' punches. Other releases ''Frank Bruno's Boxing'' | CRASH = 86% | SUser = | rev1 = Popular Computing Weekly | rev1Score = | rev2 = Computer Gamer | rev2Score = 14/20 | rev3 = Your Spectrum | rev3Score = | rev4 = ZX Computing | rev4Score = }} An unlicensed version of it was released on December 31, 1985 for the Commodore 64, the ZX Spectrum, the Amstrad CPC, and in 1986 for the Commodore 16 and Commodore Plus/4 titled Frank Bruno's Boxing. It was developed and published by Elite Systems exclusively in Europe. Instead of the nameable wireframe boxer, real-life boxer Frank Bruno stars as the protagonist of the game. Only the first three opponents of the Super Punch-Out!! arcade are included in the game; however, their names were changed. Bear Hugger was renamed "Canadian Crusher", Dragon Chan was renamed "Fling Long Chop", and Vodka Drunkenski was renamed "Andra Puncharedov". Five exclusive characters were added to the game: Tribal Trouble, Frenchie France, Raviolo Mafiosi, Antipodean Andy, and Peter Perfect. This version of the game features a KO meter, which is an early version of the Super meter used in modern fighting games, allowing a more powerful punch to be thrown when the bar is filled. Elite Systems later re-released the game as Frank Bruno's World Championship Boxing on their Encore budget label to coincide with the Mike Tyson vs. Frank Bruno bout of 1989. Others Great Tiger, Super Macho Man, and Vodka Drunkenski appear in the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System version of Punch-Out!! Vodka Drunkenski was renamed "Soda Popinski" in order to eliminate alcohol references in a family-oriented game. The Super Punch-Out!! arcade inspired the development and release of Super Punch-Out!! for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System console in 1994. Several elements were slightly changed for this version. Characters from both Punch Out!! arcade games are featured in the game with basically the same looks and attacks. including Bear Hugger, Dragon Chan, and Super Macho Man. As in the original Punch-Out!! arcade, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Donkey Kong Junior all appear in the audience part of the Super Punch-Out!! arcade. Also, one of the victory tunes heard in the Super Punch-Out!! arcade was later used in Nintendo's 1985 Baseball for the NES as the home run theme. Notes References External links * * [http://www.arcade-history.com/index.php?page=detail&id=2741 Super Punch-Out!! at arcade-history] *[https://web.archive.org/web/20100619123352/http://nindb.net/game/super-punch-out.html Super Punch-Out!!] at NinDB Category:1984 video games Category:Amstrad CPC games Category:Arcade games Category:Boxing video games Category:Commodore 16 and Plus/4 games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:DOS games Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:ZX Spectrum games Category:Single-player video games